Falling in love
by writergirl101
Summary: what happenes when you start falling for the wrong person... find out what will happen in falling in love   its a traylor so read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

Falling in love (Taylor  
Chapter 1  
Everyday in Taylor's last period class she would gaze out the window and she would think about what life would be like if she wasn't the way she was. If because she was smart she was branded with geek on her forehead the minute she hit high school. If the reason people came to her was the fact that they need help with something school related. Shockingly she was okay with that because she loved to help and although they would use her, she was always help, no matter who the person might be. As she dreams of living in this fantasy world she is always brought back to reality when my French teacher screams "calme s'il vous plaît. In attempt to get back to her fantasy world the voices of the popular kids and jocks soon become the voice in my head, her and she is usually unsuccessful. 

She glances over her shoulder and saw the two guys and two girls starring at me. Out of everyone in the school they were the ones she hated the most. There was Sharpay she was dating Chad and was the president of the drama department. I had tutored her once and it was a pretty bad experience but I feel as if we were on better terms than the rest of them. She dated Chad didn't really know him but he hung out with them so he had to be an ass. Sitting behind them was Troy and Gabriella. Taylor's eyes locked with troy for a brief moment before he leaned over giving Gabriella kiss as he starred at her. I quickly turned around and quivered in my seat. I hated him out of all of them troy was the one I despised the most. For the rest of the period I sat the intensely counting down the minutes, praying for the day to be over and I am able to leave. It had only been a week into my senior year and already I was sick of those guys. I was really looking forward to my chemistry class this year; I had a student council meeting that day so I missed my class that day so I could wait to get back to school tomorrow. Bell went and as Taylor went out of the glass room she soon found herself lying on the floor. Troy had put out his leg and tripped her.

He glanced down at her with a big grin on his face and said" sorry about that loser"  
Taylor starred at him before turning her head so it was facing the ground. She heard them laughing as they walked away. She got her things together and then rushed home.

The next day came quicker than she expected Taylor went through the first 5 period of school anxiously awaiting her 6th period class. She raced through the halls and was the first one to get to the room. She took a seat right at the front. As the room started to sill up she noticed that there was an empty seat next to her for one other student. Her teacher Mr. Morse went over and closed the door right when he was about to start speaking the door flew open. Taylor glanced up and took look up and saw Troy she began to grind your teeth together in anger that he was in her class. Troy walked over and took a seat next to Taylor.

Mr. Morse then started speaking.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen this will be a hand on class…that means we will be spending the majority of our time in the lab working through things together. But you should know that my tests are hard so you must be paying attention at all times okay." The class nodded

Mr. Morse turned to the board but quickly turn back around.

"One more thing he" said with a big smile on his face.

"We are lucky enough to have our own chemistry wiz Taylor McKessie, so of anyone of you need help don't be scared to ask her cause she is also a tutor."

Troy looked over at Taylor for a moment before putting his head down and mumbling "somebody kills me".

"Gladly" Taylor whispered with a big grin on her face. Troy rolled his eyes and placed his head on the desk.

Weeks passed and the two didn't say one word to each. Test after test Taylor would receive A's. She would always glance over at Troy's test which was no shock to her that they were F's. Mr. Morse was soon becoming upset with Troy's lack of effort in his class and asked him to see him after class. Taylor left the class room and headed to lunch troy also had that lunch period.

'Listen up troy" Mr. Morse said forcefully. " just cause your on the basketball team I'm not going to let you sly like the rest of your teacher do, you better get your act together or you can not bother coming at all ".

Troy smirked and said "okay, okay what do you want me to do.

Get some help maybe a tutor ask Taylor if she willing to help you he said with encouragement.

"Okay, okay" troy said and head to the lunch room. He sat beside his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"Troy where were you" Sharpay questioned

"I had stay after class to Mr. Morse about my chemistry grade."

"What did he say?"

Troy looked up and looked at Taylor who was sitting alone at a table reading. "He said that I should get a tutor, he told me to ask Taylor.

"Well she's a good tutor I know from experience. Maybe you should go talk to her"

I will do it after school I will just catch up with guys tomorrow in case she wants to start today.

Lunch was over and they all went to their next classes the end of the day came and troy went to go find Taylor. He looks everywhere until he found her in the library reading a book. Troy slowly made his way to through the library and to the table where Taylor was sitting. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Taylor who to in-depth in what she was reading and didn't even notice troy sitting there.

"Hey" he said starring at her.

Taylor looked up and then right back down continued reading

"Hey come on can I just talk to you"

"What is it you want troy. You've never spoken to me before unless you were making fun me so what do you want now."

Troy rubbed the back of his head and then whispered "I need a favor"

"What is it "Taylor replied sharply.

"Ummm...I need you to tutor me in chemistry" troy asked nervously

Taylor let out a chuckle "me tutor you, you must be out of your mind".

Taylor began to gather her books and was interrupted when troy grabbed her hand. At that moment they both looked down for a second and then back at each other. Taylor the pulled her hand away.

"Why won't you tutor me, Mr. Morse told me to ask you?"

Taylor gathered the rest of her things and got up and started walking away. Troy followed close behind

"Taylor, come on wait up please, can you at least give me a reason" troy asked begging.

Taylor turned and her and troy once again made eye contact. He looked at her with a smile, Taylor was not happy.

"Listen up troy". She took step forward and had her finger against his chest. "I won't help you for two reasons. One because I really don't like you and two I because I just don't want to so just leaves me the hell alone."  
" Come what's one semester of tutoring me going to do" he said reassuringly.

They stood there in hallway in silence starring at each other for a brief. Troy unsure what Taylor would say next had this nervous expression on his face he was unsure of what she would say.

"Nope as much I would really like to help you I'm to busy."

"What could you have to do, its not like you go out or anything "troy said quickly.

"This is what I'm talking about you are just so full of yourself, just cause I don't hang out with you and your stupid friends means I have nothing to do" Taylor took a breath and them continued. "You are one of the most irritating people I know. You know what troy I am no longer going to waste my time talking to you so just find yourself another tutor a leave me the hell alone. "

Taylor turned around headed down the hall and left the school. Troy stood their in shock of what just happened. He quickly exited the building thinking to him self that he wasn't going to give up, he was going to get Taylor as his tutor one way or another.

The next day when troy entered his chemistry class he found that Taylor had switched her seat to the back of the room. Lucky for him no one was sitting there and he went over to her.

"What do you want troy" she said as she copied some notes from her book.

"Come Taylor can you just tutor me please? I know we don't really get along but I need you."

"Fine, but under two conditions". Troy looked over at with a smile on his face knowing he was getting his way.

"Okay. I will do it if you promise that you will take this seriously". Troy quickly replied "done". Taylor look down and then back at troy. "You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me okay". With a smirk on his face troy said "trust me you don't have to sorry about that".

Okay, meet me in the library at 4:00 after school don't be late okay... 

In troy last period class which Taylor was also in he couldn't help himself but to stair at him. He was trying to figure out what she meant when she said" not to fall in love with her"

"Troy" Gabriella said as she shook him.

"So what happened with Taylor is she going to tutor you "Sharpay questioned.

"It took awhile but she finally agreed to it, and when she did she told me not to fall in love with her"

What do you think she meant by that "Gabriella asked furiously? As they all turned and stared at Taylor troy said "I don't know.

**Okay this is my first chapter hope you like it please review there will be more on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long but I would like to thank every that Read & Reviewed. I kind of had writers block but I will be updating soon cause I've been writing chapter for the past few day. So I will keep updating if you keep reading and reviewing**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

As the last bell of the day rang and the hallways were now filled with the anxious students ready to exit the building, Taylor quickly made her to the library and took a seat. She set up her books and then looked up at the clock which read 3:55. Troy had five minutes to get her for their fist session she thought to her herself. As troy made his way to the library he was ambushed by a very passionate kiss by Gabriella. For a brief moment troy was resisting the kiss but that didn't really last long. Gabriella soon pulled troy into a nearby class room and they began a very steamy make out session. This continued for about 45 min until Gabriella phone rang and she rushed out the room. Troy sat there for a moment before glancing over at the clock.

"Damn it I'm late Taylor is going to kill me" troy said as he quickly made his way to the library, unsure whether or not Taylor was still going to be there. When he finally got there he saw Taylor sitting there reading her chemistry book and taking down some notes. Troy took a few breaths of air and opened the library door. He slowly made his way over to Taylor and sat down in front of her. There was a silence.

"This is one strike two more and I am done" Taylor said not taking her attention away from her book.

"Huh" troy questioned with a confused face on.

Taylor slammed her chemistry book shut and look up at troy who was a little startled by what sound the book made.

"You asked me to do you a favor and I will not allow you to waste my time. You are not only forty five minutes late troy 'but by the looks of it I doesn't seem like you care cause you are not prepared".

Troy didn't have anything he need for their session with him putting in a very compromising position allowing to be unable to lie. He sat there quick as he looked at Taylor who was now packing up her books.

"So I guess we aren't starting today" troy said with a chuckle.

"Okay listen up I don't know what you think will be going on her but you will not be taking advantage of me you will actually have to do work. We are nothing more but two people studying so don't even think twice to consider us friends because like I said before I don't like you. One last thing troy you have 3 chances just three, and it seemed you used one of them today' but when those three chances are up you can find yourself another tutor. Okay? Troy shook his head as he followed her out the library.

They made their way down the hall in complete silence as troy followed close behind to Taylor. As they entered the school parking troy grabbed Taylor hand causing her to spin around facing him. "Same time tomorrow?" he said with a smile. Taylor nodded and pulled away from the grip troy had on her hand and started to walk away.

"You need a ride" troy yelled.

"I told we are not friends so you can take that as a no" Taylor replied as she kept walking

Troy shrugged his shoulders and then got into his car he headed out the parking lot of the school and drove up the block .Troy honked his horn as he passed and gave her a smile and shockingly she returned one back to him.

At the end of the next day as Taylor made her way to the library she was surprised to see troy already there waiting for her. She walked in took a seat and saw troy smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at" she questioned confused.

Troy smiled at her and said" nothing I just never noticed how beautiful you are".

"Okay troy buttering me up won't get me to go any easier on you, so let's just get this over with. So what do you know about chemistry?"

Troy kept quiet and looks down at his book s embarrassed to answer the question. He knew he was completely clueless about anything that had to chemistry. Taylor starred at him for a moment until she caught on to what his actions meant.

Looking down troy whispered" now you see why I'm so desperate for your help. I'm absolutely clueless of the whole…."

Taylor put her hand up and cut him off while doing that she said "its okay you don't have to continue I get the point"

For a brief moment they were silent as they starred into each others eyes. Taylor soon found herself getting lost in Troy's clear crystal blue eyes. She was brought out of her daze with a wave of Troy's hand in her face. She shook her head and quickly jumped and said "yeah."

"We should probably get started, I mean as much as I love that you can't take your eyes off me, we are here for you to tutor" troy said with a chuckle.

A little shocked by his remark Taylor cheeks started to turn red and she chuckled. "You are so full of your self frankly I don't find attractive at all I have no clue what the girls in this school see in you.

"Ouch that's a little harsh Miss. McKessie"

"I'm only telling the truth "Taylor sharply replied back. There was a silence between the two which was broken by the library door swinging open. They both jerked their heads around only too see Gabriella walking to there table. When Gabriella finally made it to the table she sat on troy's lap. Taylor who was soon getting uncomfortable rubbed the back of her neck. Seeing her gesture troy spoke.

"Gab's what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my boyfriend and see how he was doing with the tutoring "

Before troy could even reply Taylor spoke.

"Well we were just about to start so if you don't mind why don't you come see your boyfriend when it's on his time and not mine"

Both and Gabriella gave Taylor a look. Getting off his lap Gabriella leaned down and gave troy a very passionate kiss, while Taylor rolled her eyes. When they finally pulled apart Gabriella whispered to troy that she would see him later. When Gabriella was gone troy turned his attention to Taylor.

"What was that about why you were acting like that to Gabriella "troy asked slightly confused.

"That telling the truth because just like I don't like your girlfriend so let's just get through the next 1hour in a half smoothly so that I can enjoy the rest of my day with out you there okay"

"Okay "troy said as he placed his hands in the air.

"Turn to page one of your text book, looks like we are going to have to start from the beginning" Taylor said both of them flipped through the book and begin their session.

"What have I gotten myself into" troy thought to him self as he began to listen to the words escaping Taylors mouth as she spoke about the first page in the book.

**Really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing. Please remember to Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**S****orry took so long. School just started and I've been busy. I haven't forgotten about my fan fiction though. I know exactly where I want this story to go so I will be updating more often. Please just be patience with me. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Weeks passed and troy soon began I get use to the fact that he was spending more time with Taylor and with his girlfriend, but something was bothering. It seemed that more and more time he spent with Taylor the more attractive she seemed to him. I mean don't get him wrong he was still very much in love with Gabriella but there was just this feeling he got when he was with Taylor that he found himself unable to shake. He slowly started notice things about her that he hadn't noticed before. From the wiggle of her nose she would do when she was stuck on a problem. Too the look she had one her face when she was deep in thought. Tutoring with Taylor was doing well for troy he was actually improve a lot in chemistry and he had Taylor to thank for that although her attitude to him had changed one bit. Another week had passed and Taylor and troy's relationship hadn't changed but troy was going to change that.

At the beginning of the next week Taylor walked into Mr. Morse classes a little late. Trying not to bring attention to herself she slowly made her way over to troy and took a seat next to him. He looked at her but quickly turned back to Mr. Morse as when began to speak.

"First and for most tardiness I not acceptable Miss. McKessie, don't let it happen again "he said with a node of the head as he looked at Taylor who just smiled and he continue speaking. "Okay class today I will be handing out you test from last week and I was very surprised by a lot of you. I will return them to you at the end of the class. So today we will take it easy while I explain your upcoming project that will be due one month from now."

Taylor and troy didn't say a word to each other while he was explaining the project but when he stop troy was in a hurry to break the silence between the two of them.

"So why were you so late" asked as he moved his finger in circles of the desk. Taylor smiled at his actions.

"If you must know I had something I was doing that ran a little late." Troy repeated his actions from before only this time he said "so what did you have to do"

"Why is that any of your business, I thought I made it clear that we are not friends."

A frown came across Troy's faced that was quickly covered by a smirk. "Why so secretive Miss. McKessie?" Not wanting to continue the conversation Taylor angrily said "just leave me alone troy.

At that moment troy heard the bell go off and was met by the sound off Mr. Morse's voice.

"I was very impressed with your test Mr. Bolton, nice job." Troy smiled as Mr. Morse walked away from him. He looked down at his test happy at what a great job he did. When he turned to Taylor to thank he saw she was already gone**. **_**I will that her at lunch**___Troy thought to himself.

As troy entered the cafeteria he was greeted by a very passionate kiss from Gabriella. At first he was shocked but soon found himself wrestling with her tongue. When they finally pulled apart Gabriella lead him to their table.

"Fell in love with Taylor yet" Sharpay said with a chuckle.

"Ha-ha very funny Sharpay, you know the only person I love is Gabriella." Troy said leaning in giving her peck on the lips.

While chewing his food Chad said "speaking of Taylor where she is "he said as he pointed to her now empty lunch table causing everyone to turn and look.

As they all sat there thinking to themselves troy got lost in his thoughts._**Where was Taylor? Why has she been acting so strange? Why can't I get her out my head?**_"I'm not sure where she is but I wanted to thank her for helping me study because I've been passing in not only chemistry but also in all my other classes" troy said out loud.

"Baby I'm so proud of you "Gabriella said placing a kiss on his cheek. Troy smiled and looked around until his eyes meet the back of Taylor's head who was currently getting some lunch.

"There's your girl troy" Chad said pointing to Taylor. The whole group turned and they to meets the back of Taylors head.

"Maybe we should invite her to sit with us, since she's helping her with you everything it's the least we can do" Gabriella said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You always remind why I love you so much you are one of the nicest people I know" troy said as he pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"Taylor" troy called out as he waved his hand signaling her to come over. Taylor and troy eyes met for a moment before she quickly turned and exited the cafeteria.

"Guess she had somewhere to be again" troy said slightly upset.

"Don't worry babe you will get to thank her later" Gabriella said will taken a sip of her drink. Troy nods his head and slowly drifted of into his own thoughts.

Lunch was over and as he made his way to his was stopped by sounds of someone playing the piano in the auditorium. Curious of what was going on troy slowly made his way into to the auditorium not wanting to be seen or heard. When he closes enough to see who it was he went into a complete awe. He watched her mesmerized as her fingers swayed over each key. He listens as her once quite hums became the sounds of an angel singing. He watched as he saw how connected she was not only with the piano but with the song itself.Troy soon found his heart starting to beat faster and his palms sweating he couldn't help but to smile as he watched her perform. He started to get this nervous feeling in his gut he couldn't really explain it but he did know this he was starting to get feeling for Taylor and there was no stopping him now. Taylor stopped playing and sighed she looked around and looked out into the empty dark auditorium. Troy felt his heart skip a beat because he felt as if Taylor was look right at him. He watched as she ran her fingers though her hair and quickly gather her things and left the auditorium. Troy fell back into his seat feeling a kind of relief as his heart beat slowly came back to a normal pace. "What just happened" he whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

With high anticipation troy was slowly counting down the moment for his tutor session with Taylor. All he could do in his French class was staring at Taylor which didn't go unnoticed by anyone that was sitting by or around him. Taylor on the other hand was lost in her own thoughts. When the last bell rang Taylor raced out the door and troy wasn't too far behind. When she finally slowed down he noticed she stopped to talk to someone this went on for a few minutes and troy just decided to go wait in the library for Taylor.

"Sorry I'm late" said as she slowly sat down.

"It's okay so where have you been."

"Ohh you know here and there" Taylor said with a smirk.

Troy couldn't help but smile at her gesture. He started to find everything she did to be so cute.

"We should probably get started" Taylor said dragging troy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah….can I ask you a question Taylor".

"It depends but if you must".

"How come you didn't tell me you were so talented?"

'What do mean?" Taylor said a bit confused

"I saw you today in the auditorium today playing and singing. It was amazing. I've never heard anyone as good as you" Taylor smiled as she and troy started into each others eyes sharing a moment.

"You know you shouldn't really be spying on me troy".

"I wasn't honestly. I didn't know you could play like that or that you could sing like that".

'Well there is a lot you don't know about me" Taylor said leaning over on the table.

"Well I would like to know you better' troy said repeating her actions.

They starred into each others eyes. Their faces inches away from each other. Troy was slowing bring his face closer to her and was about to kiss her but was halted by her hand being raised.

'We should study you know chemistry" Taylor said pointing to her book.

"Yeah you're right" troy said with a forced smiled.

The rest of the tutor session was filled with talk of chemistry and a few stolen glances from each.

**Things are heating up with Troy and Taylor…read and reviews …..Thanks to everyone that reviews. Love you guys. Will update soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**disclamier : i dont own anything **

**Yet another week of tutoring had passed and the feelings troy were gaining for Taylor was getting stronger. He started to neglect Gabriella more which was really starting to piss her off. All troy wanted to do was be with Taylor. She was soon becoming the center of his thoughts. It was the end of the week and a very rainy one but troy didn't care about the whether all he cared about was his one on one time with Taylor. After troy said his goodbyes to Gabriella he quickly made his way to he library. As he waited for Taylor he noticed her when he saw through the library window. A smile shot across his face but was quickly turned into a frown when he saw her with someone. He watched in silence as she laughed at something he had said. They stop right in front of the window given troy a clear view of everything that was going. Troy felt his fist clench together as he watched the guy brush some loose hair from her face and place a light kiss on her cheek which caused Taylor to smile. When they finally said there goodbyes Taylor finally made her way over to troy.**

"Hey troy" Taylor spat out with a smile plastered across her face.

Troy noticed this and began to get a bit irritated. Crossing his hand over his chest to looked at her shooting daggers at her. "Umm why are you staring at me like that" Taylor asked with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't you like to know? You're late."

"What?" Taylor questioned with a confused look on her face.

"You're late for our session. It's very hypocritical when you give me all this crap about taken this seriously and show up ten minutes late."

Excuse me." Taylor said clearly getting upset.

"You head me Taylor instead of you running around with some guy and having him kiss you, you should have been here."

"Are you kidding me right now troy? You have no right to talk me like that and now right to even care who I am with because I've told you a million times that we are not friends. I'm doing you a favor so the least you could do is respect me" Taylor spat out. Troy clenched his fist.

"Respect you! You're kidding right. How I can respect when you say one thing and do the next, and think I was actually going to thank."

"Thank me? For what? "Taylor said as his tone of voice slowly changed.

"I was going to thank you for helping with everything. I'm doing great not only in chemistry but in all my classes" troy said with a small smile.

"Well I guess you don't need my help anymore right?" Taylor said as she stood up.

"Wrong just because I'm doing good now doesn't mean I don't need you anymore. I still need your help. Troy said as he stood up and slowly made his way over to where Taylor was standing.

"Fine I will keep tutoring if you stop being such a jerk" Taylor said with a smile.

"Fine I will try if you stop seeing that guy"

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"What? Nothing I said nothing."

Taylor slowing took a few steps away from troy and being to laugh.

"To think I actually thought that we were have a moment. No, you always can count on lunk head basketball player troy Bolton to ruin everything. "What are you jealous?"

Troy stood quite for a few moments. His met where else in the library except with Taylors. That was until Taylor braked out " answer the question troy". Causing him to jump.

"No I'm not jealous. I just don't want you to waste your time on people that aren't good enough for you."

"And what you think your good enough for me?"

"What?" troy said trying his best to avoid the question.

"You said that you don't want me wasting my time on people that aren't good enough for me. So what you think you good enough for me." Taylor said as she looked at troy as she was looking into his soul.

"I don't know. I'm not sure but I am sure that the guy your with is a waste of your time and could possibly be a big mistake."

"Mistake! You're the troy! The mistake was staying here on this awful rainy Friday to tutor you. The mistake was blowing off a date with one of the nice guys I know to stay here and help you. The mistake troy was trying to help you in the first place."

"You know what Taylor if you feel so strongly about that why don't you just leave and run home to that little boy toy of yours..."Troy was cut of by a slap right across his face from Taylor. His check quickly turned red.

"Don't ever talk about him like that. You sure in hell don't know him and you sure in hell don't know me so why don't you just run along to you slut of a girlfriend and we can pretend we never even spoke to each other."

"Fine" troy yelled as he backed away from Taylor.

"Fine" she whispered as she grabbed her stuff head exited out the library.

That went well troy thought to him self. He was still trying to go over everything that happened when he remembered that is was raining and since there clearly wasn't going to be any studying going on he should get is car home. Troy exited the school a heading to the spot where his car was parked. He was brought to a halt when he noticed a dripping Taylor leaning against his car. Troy slowing made his way over to his car.

"What are you still doing here? Troy questioned as he pushed his hand into his now drenched jeans.

"I want the truth troy. Why did you blow up in there at me? You started a silly little fight me over something that wasn't the fact that I was late." Taylor said as she into troy's blue eyes.

"What is it you really want from me Taylor" troy said as he tried his best to avoid the question. Noticing this Taylor took a step closer to him. Troy now just as wet as her watched as she slowly made her way over to him.

"I want you to tell me the truth. Tell me what that fight was about" she whispered as she finally had reached in front of him as they stood inches away from each other.

"You the truth. Truth is I scared to be around you."

"Why."

"When I'm around I can't help but smile. When I'm not with you your all I can think about. My heart races when I see you and my palms sweating when you're close to me. You asked me earlier if I was jealous and I said I didn't know but that was a lie I am jealous. I can't help theses feeling I have inside anymore. Taylor you asked for the truth so hear it goes."

On that note troy leaned in and planted as soft kiss on Taylors lips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, she didn't resist. They stood there in the rain both experiencing one of the best kisses of their lives, when troy tried to deepen the kiss any further Taylor pulled a way a confused look.

"What was that for" she said as she broke the silence between the two of them.

"You asked me to be honest so that what I did" troy said as he grabbed her hand. "

"Troy' that's strike two. I told you not to fall in love with me." Taylor whispered as she let a tear escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I still can't."

Taylor pulled her hand away from troy and slowly started to back up. "You have to try. Try to forget about that kiss. You promised you wouldn't so try and please keep it that way." Taylor said as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

"Taylor you can't tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss" Taylor shook her head and let out I soft whisper. "I didn't feel in that kiss troy. It meant nothing to me and it should mean anything to you. I have to go, try and keep your distance from me from now on I will still tutor you but that is it. Okay." She said as she looks at him with tear filled eyes.

Troy head fell to the ground he felt his heart breaking. All he wanted to do was grabbing Taylor and kiss her again. His head slowly shook as he heard Taylor start to walk away. He stood there in the rains he watched her slowly disappear into the stormy afternoon. He stood there for a brief moment contemplating whether or not he was going to follow her wishes. Troy smiled to himself as he thought of the passionate kiss the two shared. He wasn't going to give up on her that easy sooner or later Taylor was going to be his.

**Had a lot of fun writing this chapter hopes you all enjoy it. Read and Review and I will keep writing! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long but I would like to thank every that Read & Reviewed. I kind of had writers block .So I will keep updating if you keep reading and reviewing**. Please review this chapter really need to if I should keep this going.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

As troy made his way home all he could think about was Taylor. He even began to see her face everywhere he looked. As much as he tried to shake the feeling of that kiss he just couldn't. When troy pulled into his parking lot he sat there in silence for a few moments. Suddenly he felt his phone start to vibrate. Quickly pulling it out of his pocket he answered it and heard the sound of Gabriella voice.

"Hey baby" she said. Troy could tell she was smiling. He just answered her with a simple hi.

"What's wrong" she questioned. Troy took a deep breath before he answered.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would something be wrong".

"You sounded a little upset" Gabriella question with concern in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong babe." Troy reassured Gabriella before continuing. "So why did you call?"

"I just wanted to talk to my boyfriend. See what was going on with him and how he was spending his weekend."

"Well I'm doing whatever you want to do babe so just lay it on me. What good for this weekend?" troy questioned as he smirked.

"How about a movie me, you and everyone else sounds good?"

"Yeah. That sounds great I really just need to clear my head and hanging out with you guys might just help me forget about it all."

Once troy and Gabriella said there goodbyes. Troy mind quickly went back to Taylor and for the rest of the weekend that all he saw. On his outing with Gabriella and the gang he kept seeing her face everywhere. Troy strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by everyone because they kept questioning whether or not he was okay. Troy would just nod his head or try and brush of the question by changing the subject. All troy could think about was seeing Taylor at school on Monday or that intense kiss that they shared he wanted more and was no longer satisfied by the kisses or intimacy he would shared with Gabriella over the weekend.

Monday came around to quickly in Taylor's eyes she was dreading having to see troy. Having to have to speak to him, but that wasn't the only thing Taylor was dreading. Over the weekend Taylor had received a letter from Julliard. Inside she would find out whether or not she would get to audition for them in two. Her whole life was on the line and she was too scared to even open it. All weekend she spoke to James about it contemplating what to do. **(NOTE: JAMES IS THE GUY SHE WAS WITH ON FRIDAY) **He made her promise that they would open it for so she could have his support in whatever the out come maybe. Monday Taylor held the letter in her hand as she walked to school. Her heart would skip a beat as she not only though about what the letter said but having to deal with troy. Over the weekend Taylor found herself reliving the moment in the rain in her dreams and they had very different ends if you get what I mean. She soon found herself questioning whether or not she liked troy. Taylor was brought out of her thoughts as she got into the school parking lot. Right when she was about to enter the school she heard name being called by two girls. Taylor turned and saw Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, and troy heading her way. Taylor froze as they made their way over too her.

"Hi" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Hello" Taylor questioned with a confuse look. Not wanting to make eye contact with troy, Taylor would either look at the letter in her hand or at Gabriella.

"Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some breakfast with us before school starts. Kind of like a thank you for helping troy out." Gabriella said with a smile.

Before Taylor could answer she heard her name being called out. This time it was James.

When he made his way over to her he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek cause her to blush a bit. Troy clenched his fist and his jaw clench as well as his watched this guy touch Taylor. Not noticing he was displaying his emotions to everyone around it took a few minutes before he noticed everyone was staring at him. His eyes made eye contact with everyone but they stop at Taylor's. Troy and Taylor stood there staring at each other while everyone stood there confused about what was going, they felt like they were missing something. Taylor soon brought her attention back to Gabriella.

"Thanks for the offer Gabriella but I'm not really hungry. I've got a lot on my mind" Taylor said as she glanced at troy and then back at the letter.

"It's okay" Gabriella said with a smile. There was a silence that fell upon the group until James spoke.

"So when are you planning on opening that" he said as he nudged Taylor. She smiled and looked up at him. "I don't know I've never been so scared in my life.

Hey I'm here" James said as he pulled here into a reassuring hug. Taylor smiled and nodded okay she stepped back and started ripping the envelope open. Before she started reading she shoved it into James hand for him to read as everyone else stood there confused. "You read it" she pleaded.

"Okay here it goes. Dear Miss Taylor McKessie, we are please and honored that you took the time to send us you video. We were very impressed with you work which is why we want you to in 2 months come and audition for us in person in New York. We look forward to seeing you from all us here at Julliard."

"I got an audition" Taylor asked as she looked at James. He nodded. "I got an audition" she yelled as she ran into his arms as he picked her up and swung her around. As James put her down he kissed her to Taylor's surprise. When they pulled apart they stare at each other before hearing the voice of Gabriella and Sharpay owing and awing. Taylor smiled and touched her lips when she looks up her eyes meet troy. His once crystal clear blue eyes had turned dark blue. Before Taylor could get a word out she watched as troy approached her as everyone else did as well. When he was right in front of her he looks at her she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"You're pathetic" troy said as he nudged pass her and heading into the building.

"Me" he heard Taylor question stopping him is his tracks.

"If you really want to know what pathetic is troy you should really take a look in the mirror cause it certainly isn't me. Taylor said as she walked pass him as James followed close behind.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked as she walked up to troy.

"Nothing" he spat out.

It didn't seem like nothing. Troy do you have feelings for Taylor?"

"How could you even say that? My heart only belongs to one person and that is you. I could never see my self loving Taylor" troy said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Gabriella nodded as they headed into the school hand in hand. When they entered they were met by Taylor.

"I'm not going to be tutoring you this whole week. I think we need a break from each other."

"Fine" troy said as he looked into her eyes.

Good I'll see you in a week" she said as she turned and walked away. Troy watched until he could no longer see her. He felt his heart break a little of the thought of not being able to hang out with Taylor after school for a whole week. "_**This is going to be a long week**_" troy thought to himself as he and Gabriella headed to homeroom as the bell rang.

**Please ,please review really need to know what everyone thinks of this story and if I should keep it going….feeling a little conflicted. Read and review !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Had tons of fun writing this probably the best I've ever written ….. Thanks to all my loyal reviews and the new comers. It's very much appreciated. Please keep reading and reviewing….. Oh and 5 or more reviews till next chapter. So get on it people….in your reviews just tell me where you think this story is going to go and comment on the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Noting! Not the two songs either.**

One week. It had only been one week but for Troy it felt like an eternity. He had to watch Taylor and James spoon over each other. Troy had to admit she looked happy. He was seeing this smile on her face that he had only seen once when they were together. Troy and the rest of the school had one question on their mind and that was whether or not James and Taylor were dating. It had seemed that neither of them had made it official and that was all troy needed. With that he knew that Taylor was a bit unsure of what was going on between James and her which is why she hadn't made it official. That was motive enough for him not to forget about those feelings he had cause he knew somewhere deep down Taylor shared those feelings as well. Troy and Gabriella's relationship was hanging on thin threads. He didn't really care because he knew what he wanted and it wasn't her. Don't get him wrong he thought Gabriella was beautiful and nice buts all he really thought of her. Before he got to know Taylor, Troy had never experience and connects with someone on a deeper level than just beauty. These feelings that he had they just came out of nowhere. It scared the crap out of Troy because for him it felt like he was falling in love for real. It wasn't that silly high school love that he had with Gabriella he was actually falling for her, Fast and hard. Troy knew he had messed up big time with Taylor and he the only way he could fix this was if he did something to show her how much he liked her without letting everyone else find out. Troy thought about this all week he made up all sorts of crazy plans but they were all a little to elaborate. It wasn't till Friday till he figured out a plan he decided to show off his hidden talent. One he hides from everyone. Troy Bolton was going to do the unthinkable ….he was going to sing. On Friday he had heard about a little karaoke contest on Monday. He found out that Taylor would be there and she would also be singing. So if troy was going to do this it would have had to be now or never. So all weekend troy rehearsed a song and a waited Monday to come so that the silence between him and Taylor could finally be broken. Monday morning came around earlier and troy made his way to school pretty fast. We went through his classes contemplating what he was going to say to Taylor when they finally spoke in chemistry. He was also thinking how people were going to react when they heard him but most important whether or not Taylor would listen to the lyrics and figure out that it was about her. He was pretty sure no one else would be listening cause they would all be too preoccupied worrying about the fact that they didn't know he could sing. When the bell went off and it was times for troy to go to chemistry he started to get nervous. It had been one whole week since they spoke and since the incident he was unsure how Taylor was going to react after a week of not speaking to him. When Troy finally got to the chemistry room he saw Taylor already there sitting with her head facing the window. Troy slowly made his way over to the table taking in a few breaths of air. Troy took a seat, Taylor turned and when and troy eyes met he could tell something was bothering her.

"Hey Bolton" she spat out breaking the silence between them.

"Hey Tay …..Did you miss me this past week?"

"Don't flatter yourself Troy" Taylor said with a weak smile. Silence fell upon them again. It seemed they both had so much to say but no one would say it,

"So, are you meeting for tutoring today?" troy asked while rubbing his neck

"Yeah I guess. I mean I just have to make sure I don't have any plans with jam…..James." Taylor said as she looked down. Troy felt his heart sink just at the thought of Taylor and James together. He quickly decided to change the subject.

"So I heard your competing the contest next period at lunch" troy questioned.

"You heard right"

"Think you have a chance of winning?"

"Maybe I've got my support system coming with me so it should be alright I guess. Will you be there?" Taylor asked mumbling the last part.

"Yeah I will be there" troy said with a reassuring smile." It's going to be outside so that s a plus I guess"

They both sat there for the rest of the period lost in their own thoughts, stealing a few stolen glances from each other unaware that each other saw one another looking at each other. The bell rang and troy told Taylor good luck before he himself went to go warm up his voice. As everyone took their seats out so did Taylor and James. They were sitting under a tree not too far from the stage. Troy decided to sit across from them just to keep an eye on them and hopefully make eye contact with Taylor once he was done singing. Once it was quite the competition began. There was a lot of people there and neither troy or Taylor knew just how talented their school was.

"Alright guys we've got two more people left to go and our next contestant is Taylor McKessie" the announcer said. Taylor took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They opened when she felt James hand squeeze hers.

"It's going to be okay" he said placing a kiss on her cheek. Taylor nodded and stood up and made her way to the stage as people began to clap. See took a seat next to the piano and set up her microphone.

"Hi I'm Taylor McKessie. And this is an original piece and it's called "if I aint got you "and I really hope you like so here it goes." Before Taylor started playing she looked at James and then at Troy both guys had their eyes glued onto her so she made eye contact with both of them as the smiled at her. Taylor turned back to the piano and began to play….

_**Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game**_

Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before but that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love him

Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby

Troy and James watched as Taylor stood up there singing that song with so much passion. They looked around at the student bodies shocked faces and smiled when they asked each who this she was and why they didn't know her before, troy soon turned his attention to Gabriella who had her eyes closed and was swaying from side to side. He looked at Chad and Sharpay who were all hugged up and had smiles on their face as the watch Taylor up there. As troy turned his attention back to Taylor he watched as she closed her eyes as she connected to it more and as it was about to end.

_**Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah**_

If I ain't got you with me, baby  
Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me, baby

When the song was over and Taylor finally opened her eyes they were met by troy's he smiled at her as she stood up and took a bow. She smiled as she listens to the screams of the student body as they began to chant her name. The announcer came back on stage and hugged Taylor he led her off the stage. As Taylor made her back to her seat she was stopped by Gabriella.

"That was a really good song. I didn't know you were so talented." Taylor smiled and made her back to her seat. When it was quite the announcer said the last person that was going to be performing and the entire student body sat there quite. Taylor sat there as she watched as troy made his way to the stage she looked into his eyes when they met hers looking for and answer. Troy began to speak.

"Hey you all know me as troy Bolton the basketball player but there is a different side of me that only one person has ever really seen. I've been screwing up a lot lately with them and I'm not sure how they feel about me but I hope this shows them that I really do care about them." Troy said as he looked at Taylor. Luckily no one noticed this expect for Sharpay. She looks at troy as he continued.

"I hope this shows them just how miserable I am ….I mean would be without the he said correcting himself as he finally turned his attention to Gabriella. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss. Taylor still keeps her eyes on troy but after what he said she was know confused. She was now anxious more than any one to hear the song that troy was going to sing. Troy nodded to the DJ and the music began to play. As the music began to play troy made eye contact to James and Taylor then to Gabriella. Everyone watched as he closed his eyes and began to sway from side to side. And then troy began to sing…..

_**Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

everybody's laughing in my mind,  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy,  
do you do what you did when you  
did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans  
that you made with me?  
'cause baby I didn't!

_**That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me**_

Ouuuuuuu  
ouuuuuuuu

That should be me,  
Yeah,  
You said you needed a little time  
For my mistakes,  
It's funny how you used that time  
To have me replaced,  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
Whatcha doin' to me,  
You're takin' him where we used to go,  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart,  
It's working 'cause you know that,...

Chorus:

That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me,  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me ,  
Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me

_**I need to know should I fight  
for our love for this long  
it's getting harder to shield  
this pain in my heart!**_

Chorus:  
That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand,  
That should be me,  
Makin' you laugh,  
That should be me,  
This is so sad,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss,  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts,  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me,  
Holding your hand,  
That should be me,  
Oh I makin you laugh, oh Baby,  
That should be me,  
(that should be me givin you flowers)  
That should be me,  
Talking by hours,that should be me, that should be me,  
that should be me

Never should've let you go,!  
I never should've let you go,  
that should be me! 3  
Never should've let you go  
that should be me!3

Taylor felt her heart sink as she watched troy up there. She listened to the words and it was clear if not obvious that he was singing this song for her. She felt her sink when they made eye contact as troy finished up the song. When the song was over Taylor and troy keep staring at each until the cheers and screams of their classmates broke their moment, Taylor looked around and smiled. When her attention came back to troy she watched as Gabriella walked up to him and kissed him with more passion than she had ever seen in her life. When troy broke the kiss he met Taylor eyes before she turned away. In the brief moment he saw the confusion eyes. As the announcer made his way back everyone quitted down. He told everyone that performed to make their way back to the stage. Taylor made her way of to the stage and stood on the opposite side that troy was on.

"It seems we have a tie. Which means you two will have to do this together instead of taking someone with you, so on that note the winners of the tickets to the show in the park and dinner are ….Troy Bolton and Taylor McKessie."

Troy glanced over at who was smiling at the crowd she turned her head and made eye contact with him just shrugged her shoulders. Troy soon had a huge smile on his face feeling that he had succeed in everything and more not only did he get to show the school a new side of him but he also got one chance with Taylor outside of school just the two of them. He was getting to get one more chance at the end of the week and he was going to make sure this went right. As Gabriella dragged Troy back to Sharpay and Chad he looked around for Taylor but shouldn't find her. She wasn't with troy and she wasn't with James and troy started to become slightly worried. He was broken out of his thoughts by Sharpay who was the only one to notice everything going on with troy and Taylor during each other performance.

"So you've got a date with Taylor" she said with a smirk.

"It's not a date" Troy said with a chuckle.

"If you say so Bolton, this should be interesting to see how this all plays out" she said saying more to herself than to the rest of the group.

For the rest of the day Troy and Taylor didn't say one word to each other. I guess they would get it all out when they had their tutoring session after school. The question troy had on his mind was whether or not Taylor was even going to accompany him on the outing and that was going to be the first thing he was going to ask her when they finally spoke. When the last of the day rang troy slowly made his way to the library as did Taylor. When they were both sitting down silence fell upon them neither of them really knew what to say. Taking a deep breath Troy finally broke the silence.

"That was a really good song Taylor. I surprised we tied you were clearly the better singer." Troy said with a smile hopping he would get some type of reaction from her, she smiled and troy knew she was listening.

"I didn't know you could sing troy, I guess I don't have you all figured out as I thought" she said in a whisper.

"Guess not. So did you like the song I sang? Did you listen to the lyrics?"

"Heard every word, I guess Gabriella is lucky to know how miserable you would be without of her" she said brushing some hair out her face.

"Gabriella that song wasn't about her Taylor."

"It wasn't about me was it?" she asked as she stared into his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself Taylor. It was just a song" troy said holding back what he really wanted to say.

"Just making sure" she said as she gave him a weak smile.

"so do want to umm… do to the concert and dinner together I mean I wouldn't go alone and I wouldn't want you to not go because of me so I was just wondering or thinking that maybe we should go together…. Before he could finish he was cut off by Taylor voice and her hand on his.

Troy I'll go with you. Clam down" she said as she clenched his and in a reassuring way. He smiled at her actions until their eyes made eye contact and they smiled at each other. Noticing that they were having some type of moment Taylor quickly released troy hand and looked away.

"Ummm so I guess you can pick me up on Friday at seven we can eat then head over to the concert if that's okay with you."

"Sound good to me" troy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Taylor smiled and she soon changed the subject to chemistry as her a troy dived into their study session. When it was over they walked to Troy's car together having very little small talk. He they reached he offered her a ride and to his surprise she said yes. They got in the car and Troy drove her home. When they got to her house he parked in the parking lot and turned off the car. They both sat there in silence.

"So I guess I should go" Taylor said unbuckling her seat belt. Troy nodded. As she opened the door she heard troy's voice.

"Taylor I'm really excited for Friday I've been a really jerk lately and I'm going to make it up to you."

"You don't have too. It's already forgotten." She said with a wave of her hand.

"I want to" troy said with some force in his voice.

"Okay" Taylor said as she couldn't help herself but to blush.

"Until Friday then" troy said as he started his car.

Taylor nodded and stepped back as she watched troy back out of her drive way. She walked into her house and it was quite as usually her parents were always working so she would always have the house to herself. She made her way to the kitchen and then up to her room. Taylor was still smiling she started to have this feeling inside something she couldn't shake. She started to think. _I am starting to have feeling for troy. No I can't , but those eyes. That smile. No clear your head Taylor. I can't be falling for troy Bolton …can I eye. _ It seemed that troy have been questioning himself the same questions but there was one question he was sure about he was falling for Taylor and he was falling harder than he had ever fallen for any girl. Troy was sure that this Friday he was going to wow Taylor and he was going to make her his. He just hoped this would go smoothly.

**So that was pretty long ….. Had fun writing this ….so I'm back and I'm taking this story on by storm…. Like I said before 5 or more reviews for next chapter which will be a very good cause troy and Taylor have a date coming up. =) so now I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers and new comers. And everyone else keep reading and reviewing. Love you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I have been so busy with school and stuff. Been getting mad work and stuff. And it's the holidays So sorry for the delay. I promise this won't happen again. So I hope you guys enjoy….5 reviews till the next chapter. =) keep reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Noting! Not the two songs either.**

**Note: when the part where Taylor sings the song please listen to it so you can get the effect more. Listen to the glee version cause that's how I envisioned it. So its "taking chances " glee version.**

As Troy looked himself in the mirror he smirked. All week he had been anticipating this moment. The week was finally over and it was 6:45 only 15 minutes away from his date with Taylor. He couldn't stop smiling it was like he was a kid in a candy store. He hadn't felt this way in a long time and he was glad to be feeling like this again. Troy wanted to make a big impression on Taylor so he was in a suit, all black of course. Tonight was the night he was going to be putting everything on the line. He was ready to show Taylor just how much she meant to him. All week troy had been plotting how to make this night perfect and he had even come up with a few tricks up his sleeve. He smiled as he thought of everything that he had tied in with their date to the concert and dinner. Looking his self over one more time troy turned around and headed out his room and out his house. Once outside he got into his drive way he climbed into his truck and headed down the street.

Taylor sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a short red dress the stopped at her knees; some black heels the right size for the occasion. She had pulled her hair back into a bun and had on some black studs. Taylor stared at her reflection for another moment before sighing. "What are you Taylor? It's troy Bolton the jerk. The guy who for the past 4 years of your life has tormented you, Why put in this much effort for him" she mumbled to herself. She looked at herself for a few more moments and then left her room. Descending down the stairs Taylor frowned at the silence that went through her house. Taylor was used to it by now at the fact that her house was so empty since her brother left and her parents were always working. Taylor was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Taking a deep breath she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door and opened it. Before Troy cold even get a word out Taylor spat of "let's get this over with" and walked pass him over to his car. With a shocked expression on his face troy closed the door and then walked over to his truck and got in. As they headed over to the restaurant there was complete silence. This wasn't how troy planned this evening to go. He reached over and turned on the radio and" just the way you are" by Bruno Mars came on. Troy smiled as he saw Taylor's head start to bop along to the song, Taking this as he moment to end the silence troy spoke.

"You like Bruno Mars?" he asked glancing over at her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yea me too, he kind of reminds me of myself you know" he said with a chuckle. Taylor smiled .

"Ohh yeah and how is that?"

"She speaks." Troy said and then continued." No but our voices are pretty similar well in my opinion. This is my favorite song by him."

"Really. Who would have guessed?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious this is my favorite part" he said as he started to sing the words.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

He stopped and smiled at Taylor who couldn't keep a smile off her face as he sang along.

"What" he asked.

"Nothing, I bet Gabriella loves when you sing to her she probably finds it irresistible."

"I don't sing to Gabriella, in fact when sang at the talent show I wasn't singing to her." Taylor looked down and started playing with her fingers before she spoke again.

"If you weren't singing to Gabriella then who were you sing to?" Without taking his eyes off the road troy said "you". Taylor smiled and they stopped the conversation there for now. The rest of the drive was silent as they drove to the restaurant. Tory would occasionally smile as he thought about what was waiting at the restaurant. When they finally reached Taylor had a confused look on face as to why the parking lot was so empty. Troy smirked and just helped her out the car. As they approached the restaurant troy found himself getting nervous. What happened at the restaurant would set the mood for the rest of the night and everything would have to go perfect. When they entered the place it was completely empty. The lights had been dimed and there was a table in the center. On it was rose peddles and a two light candles. Troy smiled and then just leads Taylor over to the table. Once they were seated a silence fell upon them.

"So how'd you pull this off?" She said with a smile.

"I know a guy. So what do you want order anything on the menu not limits."

"Oh. This is really nice troy. I like when this troy comes out and not the one that everyone sees all the time."

"Well it seems only you are able to bring that guy come out."

"Why is that?" she said finally making eye contact with him.

"I've been asking myself that question for a while now." Troy smiled as he saw Taylor begin to blush. Their moment was interrupted by a waiter troy got for the night appearing in front of them. Once there order was taken he left and moment later returned with what they asked for. The night was going pretty smoothly which excited troy. Through - out their dinner they shared incites about each he learned about Taylor in so many ways. For her feelings on her relationship with her parents since they were always working, to the one person Taylor loved the most, her brother. He had enrolled in the army her freshmen year and she hadn't seen him since summer of her sophomore year. Taylor learned more about troy as well. She started to _understand_ a little about troy and what made him Troy Bolton the basketball player. As much as Taylor was enjoying this time with troy she couldn't get Gabriella and James out her head the people they were somewhat evolved with. Once they were done eating they headed back to Troy's car and drove to the concert in the park, not really sure what to expect. They arrived at the concert shortly and they were completely blown away by the site. Troy had helped Taylor out the car and somehow their hands had got intertwined and neither of them made any effort to release each others. As they made their ways over to their seats they were stopped by an usher.

"Tickets please" he said as stretched out his hand to them. Troy placed the ticket in his hands he ripped them and then handed it back to them.

"I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy the show." When that was said Troy winched as Gabriella popped into his head. "_Was he betraying her by being with Taylor? But Troy just couldn't help these feelings growing inside. He was certain of two things. One that he was falling hard and fast for Taylor, two he was dying to be able to experience a kiss with Taylor.__ Troy was _brought out of his thoughts when he felt Taylor release his hand. Troy looked at her searching for an answer but Taylor never looked up at him. He just sat down and sighed as he thought about how unexpected this night was going. Troy and Taylor went through half the show without saying a word to each other. When it was time for a short intermission and the announcer said that the stage would be open for anyone troy immediately got up and left without saying a word to Taylor. Moment later troy returned with a smile on his face.

"I thought you left me" Taylor said as she continued look at someone who had currently went up to sing.

"No. I just had to take care of something"

"What's that?"

"You'll find out soon enough" troy said with a smile as the announcer made his way to the stage.

"Taylor McKessie if you're out there please come to the stage and sing a song for us?" The announcer said as he walked down the stage steps and over to Taylor handed her the mic. She took it and looked at troy who just had a big smile on his face.

"Troy what going on?" she asked through her teeth.

"Ohh come on think of it as practice. You're an amazing singing I'm just trying to help you out."

I didn't ask for your help. I've never sang in front of all these people. God knows how bad this might turn out." She said as she got up and started walking away. Troy got up a grabbed her hand before she got too far.

"Hey, look at me. I believe in you. I'm here; I'm supporting you so come on get up there and show them what you can do. If you get nervous just look at me right at me. Okay." Taylor looked away from him for a moment.

"Fine." She made her way over to the stage. As troy made his way back to his seat he saw Taylor whisper something to the band and then position herself in front the microphone. He heard her take a deep breath and she began singing.

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't much about your world, but_

_Don't want to be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call earth_

_You don't about my past, and _

_I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast _

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to taking chances_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say_

_What do you say_

_I just want to start again_

_And maybe you could show me how to try _

_And maybe you can take me in _

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

_What do you say to taking chances _

_What you say to jumping of the edge _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say _

_What do you say_

_And I had my heart beaten down_

_But I always come back for more ,yeah _

_There's nothing like love to pull youup_

_Whenyour lying down on the floor there_

_So talk to me, talk to me _

_Like lovers do _

_Yeah walk with me , walk with me_

_Like lovers do_

_Like lovers do _

_What do you say to taking chances _

_What you say to jumping of the edge _

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say _

_What do you say_

_Don't know much about your life _

_Don't know much about your world _

Taylor smiled as the crowd stood up and cheered she looked down and troy was there smiling back at her. She took a bow and then ran down the steps and into Troy's arms embracing him with a hug. When they pulled apart to look at each and Taylor reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled as she saw him blush. As she started to pull away from each other troy held on.

"You want to dance."

"Yeah why not." He led her to the dance floor and held on to her as tight as he could. Taylor resisted for a moment but then laid her head on troy chest and closed her eyes. They both started getting lost in the moment. It felt so right being in each others arms. As they swayed from side to they soon got the urge to look up at each other. There eyes instantly lock and faces soon grew closer together. Inches they both closed there eyes as they prepared for what was about to happen. Troy opened his eyes and looked at Taylor who was giggling.

"It's raining." She screamed

"I didn't notice." He replied sarcastically

"Race you back to the car." Taylor said as she took off running. Troy looked at her for a moment as she ran in the rain. It was one of the beautiful things he had ever seen troy though to himself as he took off after her. By the time he caught up to her she was already leaning against his car in the rain like the afternoon of their first kiss. Troy slowly made his way over to her and stood in front of her. They looked at each other and smiled. Troy took a step closer and then he took another.

"You should probably…" Taylor was cut off by troy crashing his lips onto hers. Taylor closed her eyes and got lost in that kiss. There was so much passion in that kiss. More love than lust; more pain than pleasure because they knew as right as this felt it wasn't their reality. They knew when this night ended their reality was that they were in someway involved with someone else and this was something they were both unsure of. When they finally pulled apart troy held his head to Taylors.

" I should probably get you home" he whispered. Taylor nodded and turned around to get in the car. The car ride to her house was silent. Both afraid and scared to talk about what just happened. Troy soon was pulling into taylors driveway and heard her sigh. He looked over at her and asked

"You okay."

"Yeah. I should probably get inside. It's pretty late."

"Taylor, that kiss it felt right." Taylor looked down and bit her bottom lip as she felt herself tearing up. When she looked up troy watched as a tear fell down her cheek.

"It did, I'm not going to lie to you but due to the circumstances that we are in it can't happen again. I'm not going to be known for some type of slut. We are both in some type of relationship with people who we care about a lot. I'm sorry Troy I really am. I really like you and until theses circumstances change we can only be friends, No matter how much passion, and amount we care for each other." Taylor reached over and kiss troy before he could get a word out. When they pulled apart she smiled.

"Try and remember how that feels. Cause until we get that figured out it won't be happening anymore."

Troy smiled and watched as she got out the car and went to her front door we watched as she got out her keys and headed inside. Once she was gone he headed home. Once troy got home he couldn't get Taylor out his head. Everything she told him made sense and it was time for him to make a choice stay with the one person who has been there for him for the past three years. Or go for something that he had never experienced before but only wanted to keep experiencing because it felt right.

Since troy had left her house she couldn't get in out her head what was going to do James was her best friend and she didn't want to hurt. But troy was the one who was taking control of her heart and had a pretty tight grip on it.

**That it guys …..Keep reading to see what happens next. Please review and read. 5 or more reviews till next chapter. Once again sorry it took so long …but I'm working on the next chapter as I speak. Enjoy really want to what you guys thought about their date. SO LET ME KNOW! LOVE YOU GUYS. NECT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A WEEK. DONT FORGET TO LISTEN TO THE SONG AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I told you guys I would be updating soon….so thanks to every that read and reviewed means a lot.**

Over the next few days Troy and Taylor kept their distance from each other, both weighing on what to about what was going on between them and whether they should give it a shot. When Monday came it seemed that they both had finally come to a conclusion on what to do. Taylor got dressed that morning and headed to school early to go met James. She had told him to meet her their early to talk about some stuff. She went down stairs grabbed some juice and headed on her normal walk to school. When she reached the school James was already waiting for her. He walked up to her and then hugged her.

"What was that for" Taylor asked slightly confused.

"Nothing you looked like you could use a hug. Come on lets go find somewhere we can talk."

"Okay." She said as she let him lead her inside the empty building. As they made their way through the building. They heard voices coming from and empty classroom. Deciding to check out what sounded like screams. When they reached the classroom they both gasped at what looked like a couple getting pretty physical in the class. Although they both were unable to see who they were they did catch what they were wearing. Taylor tugged James and the decided that what was going was none of their business and decided to head to the library to do what they came to do. Once they reached the library they sat at a table and there was a silence between them. Thinking it was finally time to break the silence Taylor spoke.

"James you know I love you and you will always be my best friend-." Taylor was cut off by James waving his hand in the air and smiling before speaking.

"I think I know what this is about. I see the way you look at him Taylor."

"Look at whom?" she questioned. Although she knew what he meant.

"Troy. If he's the one you want then go for it Taylor. You deserve to be happy. Besides I was going to talk to you about the same thing. We are great as best friends but a horrible couple." He said as he chuckled. Taylor laughed as well.

"James I don't lose as friend. I hope this doesn't drive a wall between us. You're my best friend and I might need more than I need anyone." She said as her eyes started to water. James slid over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey listen to me, I'm not going anywhere. I love you Taylor and you are really the constant thing in my life. Besides, who would you hang out with in New York if I wasn't there with you? You're my best friend and I'm going to be a part of your life because I want to be there when you're famous. So you can't get rid of me that easy." They both laughed at the last part as he pulled her into a hug. Taylor smiled as she thought about how surprised troy would be by her choice. As the day went by Taylor had decided to tell troy at lunch, since they didn't work together in chemistry that day. Hopefully by then she would have enough courage to. Once Taylor and everyone was seated she started to get nervous unsure what to say or how he would react. Taylor stood and slowly walked over to where troy was sitting.

"Umm troy can I talk to you for a second?" she asked nervously. Troy nodded his head and waited for her to speak.

"Umm can we talk in private?" She said as she motioned for him to follow her to a secluded area by the stair in the cafeteria. Troy got up and followed her. Once alone silence fell upon them.

"I broke it off with James. I want to explore whatever this is troy I don't want to live my life thinking what could have been with you. When I'm with you I don't know what it is but my heart races, I want to be with you troy im sure of it." Once Taylor was done speaking the smiled that was on her face faded quickly when Tory didn't say anything.

"Taylor I'm sorry but I'm not breaking it off with Gabriella. We have been through so much that I can't just dump her when we are both aren't sure what's going on."

"No I thought I was sure. Hell I thought you were sure. Turns out everything you said was all just a lie." Taylor's eyes soon started to water and she felt her heart breaking. She let a tear fall before she continued. "I can't believe I actually fell for the bull-shit you told me on Saturday." She said a she raised her voice gaining the attention of students including Gabriella, Chad and Sharpay.

"Calm down all I'm asking for is some time. A month or two." Taylor chuckled bitterly.

"You expected me to wait around like a fool for you. You want me to make myself look even more stupid than I already do.

"You're not stupid." Troy whispered.

"Oh no I just look like an ass. To think I actually thought that kiss, better yet that date meant anything your pathetic troy and I'm not going to waste my time on you anymore." Taylor was about to walk away when troy grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

"I'm just asking you for some time. I'm asking you to wait for me."

"No troy you asking me to wait till your completely done with Gabriella before you move on to someone one else." Troy bowed his head and sighed at her words.

"You know that not what this is with us." Taylor looked up at him as more tears fell from her eyes. She looked into his blue eyes trying to find an answer and couldn't. Taylor sighed as troy let her go.

"There is nothing between us troy. I was just stupid to think there was."

"Taylor I'm just asking you to wait for me."

"I can't troy." She screamed. Taylor looked down as she clam herself down. "I can't wait for you because waiting for you is like waiting on the world to change; useless and uneventfully.

Taylor grabbed her hand away from troy and started to walk away. She stopped and turned around before speaking.

"I'm not going to waste any more time on you troy. So you can find another tutoring as well."

Troy called after Taylor but she just kept walking he made his way back to the lunch table and grabbed his bag and left. Taylor ran down the hall and outside over to where James was. James stood up as he saw Taylor running to him teary eyed.

"What happened" he asked as he embraced her with a hug.

"I put my heart in line for him and he shot me down. He said he couldn't break up with her, not yet any way." James sighed and tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry Taylor." He whispered in her ear. Taylor stepped away from him a fixed herself wiping her eyes. Once she had finished crying and calmed down she spoke.

"Don't be sorry. He's not worth my tears and don't deserve my love. Now he's just a mistake that I will soon forget."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" James questioned as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"The pain will ease and I will be back to my old self soon enough." She said with a sigh.

"Hey look on the bright side of all this." James said with a smile. Taylor just looked at him confused. He smiled.

"Today is the first day of December and in 2 weeks you will be flying to New York for your audition for Julliard." He smiled as a smile came onto Taylors face.

"I completely forgot. James I got to go see later alright." James nodded.

As Taylor walked away she was now only focused on one thing. She was going to nail that audition at Julliard and she had to focus. Although he heart was full of pain she knew that she knew that this audition was more important than what she was feeling in her heart because her future was more important than her heart. For the next two weeks Taylor was going to do two things. Forget about troy and make her dreams come true.

**Loved writing this one. you know what to do read review tell me what you think. I will be uploading a new story soon. This one is far from over but there will be two now. Ummmm….don't worry guys troy and Taylor will be getting together soon! keep reading and reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Okay see I told you guys I would be updating more frequently. =)**

**Note: I don't own anything. Not even the song though I wish I did cause I love it ( if you want to hear it listen to the Amy whinehouse version(will you still love me tomorrow is the title.)**

Over the course of the next few days troy and Taylors life changed greatly. Taylor was so busy preparing for one of the biggest moments in her life. This Julliard audition would determine the rest of her life and she wasn't going to let her broken heart come in the way. She decided to put those feeling into a new song she wrote. She channeled all that pain into a song that in her eyes somehow got what she was feeling out. She spent night on end rehearsing the song and repacking and unpacking her suitcase. James found it pretty assuming to watch how she would panic. This how Taylor spent her life after school, hanging with her best friend and preparing for what laid ahead. Troy on the other spent his night thinking about Taylor. He was now second guessing whether or not he made the right choice. Whether or not he did the right thing shutting Taylor down like that. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the hurt and the pain in his eyes when she said he wasn't going to break up with Gabriella. This is how they there evenings but during school it was completely different. Taylor spent her time avoiding troy as much as possible. She was doing a pretty good job to because every time troy would try to talk to her she would run the opposite way or go to the bathroom. Troy found out that Taylor had even tried to change out of their chemistry and French class. She was unsuccessful with both of them, Taylor was however able to move her seat to the front of the class in both avoiding and wondering eyes from troy. Troy had noticed Taylor was acting a bit different but he didn't know she was leaving for 3 days. He had seen her talking to a bunch of teachers and had overheard one of them say "good luck and I wish you the best." Troy soon was getting suspicious.

As Taylor dreams got closer to her reality she found feeling incomplete. A part of her was missing and as much as she tried to say it was just the nerves getting to her, she knew the truth. What she was missing was troy over the course of the 3 months the spent in the library he had taken a spot in her heart. He was apart and he not being there just didn't feel right. She wasn't sure why troy not being in her life was affecting her so much but she wasn't going to find. He didn't want and she was going to move. Get through the rest of the year and forget about him cause he isn't worth it right? Troy soon found himself questioning what was going on with Taylor. _** Was she leaving the school because of what happened between them? Was she leaving the country because of him? Did he make the right choice?**_ One thing troy was sure of was the fact that he too had been empty. He missed those tutor session after school. He missed that smile she always had on her face. In the simplest words he missed Taylor and at the end of those 2 weeks before she left troy realized he made a mistake.

At the end of the two weeks it was time for Taylor to head to New York and she was feeling more conflicted than ever. As James and Taylor made their way to the airport Taylors mind couldn't stay focused. At one point she was thinking about troy the next she was about the audition. James and Taylor didn't really say much to each the rest of the way in fact it wasn't till she was about to board the plane that the silence was broken.

"See you in a week." James said grabbing Taylor wrist. Taylor bit her lip trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, see you in a week." She whispered as she embraced him. They stayed locked with each for a few moments until Taylor let go. She started walking away and James just stood there in silence. After the flight attendant checked her ticket and said it was okay to go Taylor turned back to look at James. He was smiling at her. She smiled back and mouth "I love you." James did the same. Taylor turned around and headed on to the plane feeling at ease with what was to come.

The flight to New York seemed endless. Taylor could hardly sit still, she had tried everything but she was just too nervous. She was going through a whirlpool of emotions. Taylor decided to relax and take a nap to calm her nerves. In a few short hours Taylor found herself in Times Square at a complete loss of words. Here she was in the city where hopefully one day her dreams would come true and it all was up to the outcome that would come after her audition. Taylor's audition was on Monday so she planned to spend the weekend just enjoying the city with the rest of the people auditioning, since she would be leaving after her audition.

_**Monday morning. At east high.**_

Troy walked into school in a complete daze he hadn't seen Taylor in days and was now on a mission to figure out what was going on. He asked around but couldn't find her anywhere. Troy realized that that kid James who know where she was so he set out to look for him. It wasn't till lunch that troy spotted. He decided to go talk to him but unfortunately for him Gabriella, Sharpay and Chad decided to tag along. They group of four slowly approached James who was currently listening to his iPod so he didn't notice them.

"James." Troy called out. There was not responds. "James." Troy said again a bit more irritated, still no answer. Just when troy was about to call his name again, James phone began to ring. He unplugged his headphones and before he picked up he finally noticed they were standing there. They exchanged a few glances before James picked up his phone and smiled. Everyone else watched in silence as he spoke.

"Hey Tay. How's it going I know today the big day? Hope you're not too nervous." Troy face softened as he heard Taylor's name. They watched as James listened to what she had to say. Troy just wanted to grabbed the phone and tell Taylor how sorry he was and how he felt. Troy watched as James laughed at something Taylor said then watched as he spoke again.

"Well you can tell me all about it when you come back. Everything included what sounding like you're in love. Don't worry Tay it will be okay. We both know how talented you are and they are going to love almost as much as I do. I can't wait to see you. ." there was a pause as he listened. "I love you Tay. Come back as soon as you can. Bye." James then hung up the phone before he could get a word out troy spoke.

"Was that Taylor." troy asked stepping forward.

"Why do you care? You guys aren't friends and she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore." James spat out standing his ground. Sharpay was a bit taken back as how James was standing up to troy. Troy was a bit taken back as well he didn't know what to say.

"Did she say that?" He finally managed to get out.

"As a matter of fact she did. In her words she said that she doesn't want to waste her time with and incentive, incapable of showing any emotion, punk like you. And like Taylor I'm not going to be wasting any more time on you wither troy. Goodbye." He said preparing to walk away but was stopped by troy grabbing him. The two exchanged looks before saying something to each other.

"I just want to know that she is okay. I really need to speak with her." Troy whispered. James felt sorry for him a little.

"She's fine. Oaky nothing wrong with her. She just had something to take care of." James then grabbed his hand back and walked a and didn't really care if they were done talking or not. Troy stood there thinking what Taylor could have to take care of. He was brought out of his thoughts when Gabriella approached him.

"troy." She whispered

"yeah sweetie." He smiled down at her.

" why do care so much about Taylor is there something going on between you two." She mumbled.

" babe I've told you a million times before. I only want you. It's just I need Taylor in the course of the last few weeks my grades have dropped since she stooped helping me out. I just want to ask her, no beg her to please tutor me again. I think I might need her in my life more than I thought." Gabriella listened to troy she understood what he was saying. Maybe that was because she was living a lie just like troy there was someone she needed in her life too. But she wasn't ready to admit it either.

"is that all there is nothing else going on." She questioned

"No nothing." Troy said kissing her forehead

**In New York with Taylor( note they are just in different time zones EVERYTHING HIS GOING ON ALL AT ONCE WHILE TROY AND JAMES TALK TAYLOR WAS AT HER AUDITION WAITING. ) **

Taylor was more nervous now than she had been all weekend._ Would they like her song? Would they think she was good enough? Was her coming here a mistake or was she doing the right thing?_ Taylor was brought out of her negative thoughts and by her name being called. She stood and slowly made her way to the room where there were three adults. The man spoke.

"State your man and what you will be singing for us. " he said while looking at the paper.

"Uumm. My name is Taylor McKessie and I will be singing an original piece called will you still love me tomorrow.

" did you say McKessie?" one of the women asked Taylor nodded. The three exchanged looks as Taylor made her way to the piano she had handed out some sheet music to the other people in order for them to play the beat.

"Whenever you ready Taylor." The man said again. Taylor nodded and took a deep breath before she began.

Tonight you're mine completely  
you give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
Will you love me tomorrow?

Is this a lasting treasure  
or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?

Tonight with words unspoken  
and you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah  
but will my heart be broken  
when the night meets the morning star?

I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
So tell me now, cause I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
Yeah

When Taylor was done she looked up and saw them smiling at her. She didn't know whether that was good or not. She stood up and waited for them to say something. The women who hadn't spoken at all was the one to speak first.

" well Taylor that was defiantly something. I speak for all of us when I say we are speechless. I want you to know that we don't normally do this but because of how talented you are we can make an exception. There is no doubt about that you will be starting her at Julliard in the fall after high school, but would really like it if you wouldn't mind spending your summer her in New York at one of our summer programs. With your type of talent student here can learn a lot from you." She said while smiling at Taylor's expression on her face.

"You mean I got in." Taylor managed to get out. They nodded. "I got in. I really did it." Taylor whispered to herself.

" that you did Miss. McKessie now are you interested in the program for summer? " they questioned .

"yeah I would be honored. I can't believe I got in. thank you guys so much you don't know how much this means to me." She said over filled with excitement.

" I think we do can't wait to see you again" they said as Taylor made her way to the door.

It was all going to be okay for Taylor everything was getting back to normal. There were big changes about to happen in her life soon and she couldn't be more excited. And tomorrow afternoon when she got back to east high her and James would do some celebrating.

Tuesday afternoon Taylor had just got back to Albuquerque and the first place she was heading was east high. She knew she would get there by the time James and her had lunch. She couldn't stop smiling. Taylor pulled into the east parking lot and got out her car. She ran to the cafeteria but when she got there was shocked that no one was there._ Where is everyone she thought?_ Maybe they are outside. She soon ran down the hall and had guessed right very thing was outside eating lunch. Taylor headed outside a spotted James sitting under a tree, she also saw troy who was sitting about a feet away from James. Even he couldn't bring down her mood. Taylor began to run to James causing stares from everyone. When troy noticed he smiled, Ohh how he missed seeing Taylors smile. He watched as she slowed down when she got closer to James. Troy stood up as well as Gabriella, Sharpay, and Chad. They were all making their way over to Taylor. They stood inches away as they gave Taylor and James a moment to hugged and catch up.

" so how did it go." James asked as he let Taylor go. Taylor started smiling and jumping up and down . James laughed. " I'm guessing it went well." Taylor nodded.

" it went amazing. I'm getting everything I ever wanted and more I can't believe this is happening." She said.

"so did you get it ." he asked. Although he already knew the answer.

Did I get in. of course I got in and they want me to spend the whole summer in new York helping them with this summer program. My life couldn't get any better. Yeah it can I met this guy and he is great. I mean right now we are just friends but…. James but her off.

"You want it to be more" he said smirking at her. Taylor smiled

"Something like that. I mean I'm not going to see him till summer so who knows what will happen, but he is so great. I can't wait for you to met him and when you this summer. You will be there for your early admission at NYU, I will be there at the program and he will be there too. My life couldn't get any more perfect." She said smiling.

Taylor and James continued to talk until troy couldn't help listen to her gush about this boy anymore.

"Taylor can we talk." Taylor turned and her and troy stared into each other's eyes for what seemed life forever. Taylor started shaking her head no.

" I told you I was done with you troy and I meant it ." she turned back around grabbed James hand and the two of them walked away. Troy stood there rooted to the ground as he watched the girl he wanted walk out of his life.

**Read and review everyone…what's going to happen next …I don't …..leave lots of reviews so I can know what you guys think so far =) love yah**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing so here it goes. Your reviews mean the world to me. =) BY THE WAY I POSTED ANOTHER STORY IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THAT ONE SO GO CHECK IT OUT.**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

Note: it's still December and they are about to have break for the holidays.

Over the next week things were looking up for Taylor. She was doing great in school. Had the best friend anyone could ask for, had written 5news song. Most importantly she had someone who was making her smile and it wasn't troy. Taylor and her new friend from New York would text all day and talk all night. It was pretty shocking to James how she was acting with this new guy, but he was happy she wasn't still hung up on Troy or so he thought. Taylors was torn between listening to her mind and her heart. And as much as she tried to forget about him, she knew troy still held a part of it. It took a lot for Taylor not to give troy a chance and listen to what he had to say. Her mind keep telling her not to do is don't risk get your heart broken again. Being Taylor she went with her mind only for the reason of protecting her heart. Taylor knew that it would take time but sooner or later she would forget about troy Bolton and he would just be a figment of her past, nothing more but a mere memory. Taylor life was going to be okay and she knew that especially because of a special someone in New York. As Taylor was getting her life back together Troy's was falling apart faster than he ever expected. Slowly but surely his grades were hitting ground zero. With Taylor there telling him to study with him when he needed to he wouldn't. to make matter worse his game was off in the most important season of his life he had lead the wildcats in a two game losing streak. By lead I mean he was the one missing all the shots. Troy was off and everyone was starting to notice they just couldn't figure out what was throwing him off. Sharpay was the only one who had a pretty good idea why he was acting this way; she just felt she shouldn't be the one to tell anyone. Relationship wise his and Gabriella's had hit rock bottom she was being so distant and he was just waiting for her to break up with him. He just didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

It was the day before Christmas break and troy was in the gym practicing his shots when Gabriella made her way over to him.

"Hey" she whispered as she took the ball from him. Troy smiled and hugged her and kissed her cheek and whispered hello back. Silence fell upon them.

"Hey what's wrong." Troy asked. Gabriella sighed and looked away from him. Troy then took a step closer. He then lifted her chin so she could look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong," he whispered this time.

" I think we should break up. For the past few weeks I can tell that your heart is somewhere else. It's not with me and to be honest my heart doesn't belong to you anymore either. I think known for a while but I want to admit it." Troy stood there silent.

" troy say something." Gabriella said

" I mean I knew this break was going to happen I just didn't think it was goon happen this quick or that it would hurt this much." He said looking at his first true love.

" you can't tell me you didn't see this coming troy. I see the way you look at her because it's the same way I look at…" troy cut her off.

" I don't want to know who it is you've fallen in love that not me Gabriella." He spat out. " and I don't know what you're talking about for the past weeks I've only been looking at you." Gabriella chuckled.

"Troy when are you going to stop lying to yourself. I know that you like Taylor and by the way you look at her I can tell it might even be more than that. I'm not mad at you for falling in love with someone else because we are kind of in the same situation." Troy smiled and engulfed her in a hug as they said their apologies to each other. When they were done they found that they were both standing in silence, until Gabriella spoke.

"You should probably go tell Taylor the news I'm sure she will be happy."

"I would but she not really speaking to me right now and I'm just trying to stay out of her safe for a little while. And besides you heard she met someone in New York."

Gabriella smiled. "When did you become a quitter troy I thought you were the guy that went and got whatever he wanted?"

"It's not that easy with Taylor she is difficult sometimes." He said yelling the last part. Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek and started walking away. She was about to leave when she turned around.

"Troy. Go get what you want I am. And a word of advice Taylors in the library but school almost so if you want her you better get her before Christmas break. Good luck."

Moments later troy found himself racing through the halls of east high trying to get to Taylor. As he neared the library he bumped into some and that person went flying to the ground. When he looked down he saw Taylors brown eyes staring up at him.

"Taylor." He gasped when he saw her. Taylor sighed and pick up her stuff before standing face to face with troy. Troy soon acted with impulse and kissed Taylor. Who immediately pushed him off.

"What the hell is your problem." Taylor screamed as she frantically pushed pass him.

"I needed your attention. I just want talk to you please." He whispered. Taylor sighed and nodded yes. Taylor leaned against the wall nearby and waited for him to speak. Troy saw the gesture and then broke the silence.

"I broke up with Gabriella. Now we can be together." Taylor broke into a fit of laughter. Once she calmed down she looked at him and sighed.

"Troy my life is getting back to the way it was. I'm finally starting to be okay. You move on from whatever this was between us. Maybe we had the potential to be something good but you broke my heart once and I really can't allow you to do it sorry."

"Taylor please…."

"I know it's not what you want to hear but it's the truth." Taylor slowly walked up to him and placed a sweet soft kiss on his lips that left troy wanting more, but before he could deepen it she pulled away.

"Have a good break troy." She said before walking away. At that moment troy had a plan that would take the entire break. By the time they got to school troy would have Taylor on his arm and he was sure of it.

**Okay so I know its short but I was necessary. Really looking forward to seeing what you guys thought. =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey guys I had so much going on. But I'm back now! Much love to everyone that reviewed and thank to everyone that keeps reading and reviewing.**

As Taylor sat around her fireplace Christmas day she couldn't help but smile. She was happy this was the first time in years that her whole family was together. Most importantly her biggest fan was back. She hadn't seen him in two years and he was sitting right next to her. She had her brother if only for a little while, but it didn't matter. Through all this happiness Taylor still couldn't shake the feeling she had. She knew it was wrong pushing a way him like that. But she was scared. Scared of the pain that comes with a broken heart and the person that caused that pain was the one she couldn't let go of. It didn't matter whether or not it was right she was protecting herself even if it was killing her.

Since break started Taylor had been receiving multiple gifts from troy. All of which she put in a box and didn't bother to open. She was trying to forget move on but he wouldn't let her. Taylor was pulled out of her thoughts as the door bell went off. Taylor smiled and said she would get it. As she made her way to the door she saw a figure standing there. He was standing back to the door. Taylor opened the door and the guy turned around. He smiled and Taylor frowned. As she was about to close the door he put his feet to stop it.

"Taylor please just talk to me." troy pleaded

"It's Christmas troy I can't." She said not making eye contact with him.

"Please" he asked again. Taylor looked at him and nodded. She went back inside told her parents she would be back in an hour and her and troy started walking to a nearby park. The walk was silent until they were sitting on a bench in the park.

"Did you get my gifts?" Troy said with a smirk. This didn't go unnoticed by Taylor. Taylor nodded her head yes. "Did you like them?" Troy questioned looking at her.

"I didn't open them." Troy looked at her in shock. It had been a week since school went on break and he put so much thought and not to mention money into those gifts.

"What do you mean you didn't open them?"

"Exactly that troy." Taylor said with a shrug. Troy started to feel his blood boil. Why was she being so difficult? Did she not see he was trying here? Troy soon found himself getting angrier they only had a week left before they got back to school and Taylor still wasn't his. Before he knew it he was pissed off.

"Why didn't you open them? You know how much money I put into those gifts." Troy shouted.

"I didn't ask you to buy them. That was your choice. And whether or not I open them was mine." Taylor said with a smile.

"Taylor do you not see that I'm trying here. I'm buying you gifts. What do you want that I can buy to make you mine?"

"Troy I don't need you to buy me anything. There is nothing you can buy that will make you change my mind." Taylor said as they stared at each other. Troy frowned and looked down at his shoes. He looked up when he felt Taylor lift his head. To his surprised she kissed him. It was soft and sweet. When they pulled Taylor whispered.

"There's only one thing I want and you already own it." She said as she started to walk away.

As she walked away she yelled "figure it out troy. I will only wait for so and I suggest you go to James for a little help. She said before running toward her house.

**Okay so I guess I'm back after a long break. I'm planning on finishing both of my stories. Please leave lots of reviews. =)**


End file.
